


Intended

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and new places. Not to the Doctor, of course.Based on theIt’s not always like thisprompt.(My missteps are my own. It’s late and I’m sorry.)





	Intended

_Day 11_

**Intended**

_ “It’s not always like this.” _

Rose couldn’t believe it, even after having seen some of the things in the Doctor’s mind she alone was allowed to see, this step alone enhancing their pre-bonding connection immensely.

“Oh?” She was mistrustful. The place felt like one belonging in a fairy-tale. But the recent events have taught her nothing could be trusted from the first impression.

“Do you mean your haven’t brought me here intentionally? Let me tell you, this place looks gorgeous!”

The Doctor sent her a tiny smile. _ This is just a tiny bit of the universe I have always wanted to bring you to, Rose. _

Rose pulled him into a thankful hug.

“This is incredible. Thank you.”

“It’s not always like this. This is one of the few days here on this planet when we get to see it so bright, green and full of life. Enjoy it while you can!”

“What about you? Are you tired of having to bring me to the places you already know about?”

The Doctor shook his head. “I _ want _to bring you to those. You deserve to be shown all the places I find you are going to adore.”

“Besides,” he winked at her conspiratorially, “I still can’t think clearly after the shag we’ve had inside my mind,” he breathed.

“Oh? I thought you may have been disappointed, honestly,” Rose giggled, blushing. If there was one thing she had never expected from the Doctor, it was his ability to address things not even the most skittish of her friends were known to chat about freely with natural light-heartedness.

“This wouldn’t have been possible. Not for you, Rose! I didn’t know your exceptional creativity extended to such depths.”

_ I have always wanted to be a painter, remember, _Rose giggled.

“Instead, you happen to be someone so much more, love,” the Doctor winked at her. “To be completely honest with you, I think your exceptional beauty outshines everything, in fact, I think I'd better keep an eye on you at all times, in case some charming bloke decides to win you over.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “From what I can remember, you prefer doing anything but trying to protect me from their usually unwished-for advances.”

The Doctor blushed. “Is this how you see it? I, erm, thought I was giving you a chance to defend yourself! I thought you loved it!”

“I hated it, every single time, seeing your apparent unwillingness to lend me a hand as yet another proof I was nothing but another adventurous, yet incredibly stupid youngster you kept by your side just to make you feel nowhere as lonely.”

The Time Lord blanched. “Has it been so easy to see?”

“Almost since the very beginning,” Rose spoke soothingly. “But that didn’t stop me from falling head over heels in love with you almost right away,” she giggled.

“Is this really how-”

“Oh. It was perfectly simple.” _ A man not wanting to shag me just because my cheap clothes and dyed hair made me look like someone easily accessible. Even exchanging a couple of sentences with me may have made them see how undereducated I was. Yet there you were, a strange man with deep sorrow in his eyes, one trying to show me a new life, full of adventures and discoveries… _

The alien smiled. “Which makes me think you may want to explore this place with me, the guide of joys.”

“What joys may those be, I wonder?” Rose beamed at him, allowing him to lead her to the marvels he knew she was going to love.


End file.
